World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non-precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the story progresses on. Timeline Before the Great Age of Pirates }} }} The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings comes together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, at the same time outlawing worldwide the ability to research and read the Poneglyphs. }} }} }} Kalgara is born. }} During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protects the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and a statue is erected in his honor. Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone. 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean. }} The World Government makes an alliance with Fish-Man Island after centuries of discrimination. The institution of slavery is prohibited by the World Government to secure a peace agreement. Ryugu Kingdom also attended its first Levely, to which it doesn't attend another until 200 years later. The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bakkin is born. }} Gerd is born. }} Kokoro is born. }} Neptune is born. }} Gan Fall is born. }} Zeff is born. }} Spandine is born. }} }} }} Loki is born. Road is born. Goldberg is born. On the seventh day of fasting, five days before the Winter Solstice, Linlin destroys a village on Elbaf over a craving of semla, killing Jorul in the process. The Sheep's House leaves Elbaf. Sometime after the Sheep's House celebrates Linlin's “sixth birthday”, Linlin was left alone. Elbaf became so repugnant of Linlin that they refrain from saying her name. Streusen joins with Linlin to the creation a "dream country" in the island at the center they were in which eventually came to be Whole Cake Island and the rest of the surrounding islands, to be named Totto Land. }} Den is born. }} }} Riku Doldo III is born. }} Jigoro is born. }} Higuma is born. }} }} Mukkashimi Tower is born. Brannew is born. Kin'emon is born. Ashura Doji is born. Vinsmoke Judge is born. }} Monkey D. Dragon is born. Curly Dadan is born. Minister of the Right is born. Rosward is born. Nico Olvia is born. }} Issho is born. Bluejam is born. }} Laboon is born. T Bone is born. And is born. Morgans is born. }} Squard is born. }} Drophy is born. Heracles is born. }} Charlotte Linlin gives birth to her first child, Charlotte Perospero, setting the foundation of what would become the massive Charlotte Family. Benn Beckman is born. Igaram is born. Nefertari Cobra is born. Shimotsuki Kozaburo fled Wano illegally. }} Kuzan is born. Charlotte Compote is born. }} Charlotte Daifuku is born. Charlotte Oven is born. Genzo is born. Momonga is born. Bas is born. Pound is born. }} Urouge is born. Yasopp is born. Magellan is born. Vista is born. Charlotte Mondée is born. Charlotte Amande is born. Charlotte Hachée is born. Charlotte Effilée is born. Hogback is born. }} Jinbe is born. Senor Pink is born. Crocodile is born. Otohime is born. Aladine is born. Charlotte Opera is born. Charlotte Counter is born. Charlotte Cadenza is born. Charlotte Cabaletta is born. Charlotte Gala is born. Tamago is born. Jerry is born. }} Negikuma Maria is born. Charlotte Cracker is born. Diamante is born. Marco is born. Turco is born. Charlotte Custard is born. Charlotte Angel is born. Yama is born. Chadros Higelyges is born. }} Kyros is born. Morgan is born. Shiryu is born. Charlotte Zuccotto is born. }} Dracule Mihawk is born. Charlotte Brûlée is born. Charlotte Broyé is born. Mont Blanc Cricket is born. }} Shakuyaku gives up pirating to open a bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. Orlumbus is born. Charlotte Nusstorte is born. Charlotte Basskarte is born. Avalo Pizarro is born. Jozu is born. Charlotte Dosmarche is born. Kerville is born. }} Donquixote Doflamingo is born. Charlotte Noisette is born. Chaka is born. Laffitte is born. }} Bell-mère is born. Pica is born. Ipponmatsu is born. Charlotte Moscato is born. Charlotte Mash is born. Charlotte Cornstarch is born. Caesar Clown is born. Suleiman is born. Inuarashi is born. Nekomamushi is born. }} Donquixote Rosinante is born. Buggy is born. Charlotte Compo is born. Charlotte Laurin is born. Hyouzou is born. Enel is born. }} Some thugs wounded Charlotte Brûlée, causing Katakuri to make a vow to hide his mouth. Foxy is born. Kuroobi is born. Vasco Shot is born. Hatchan is born. Charlotte Mont-d'Or is born. Bastille is born. Hack is born. }} Charlotte Mozart is born. Charlotte Marnier is born. Porchemy is born. }} Demaro Black is born. Nezumi is born. Catarina Devon is born. Charlotte High-Fat is born. Charlotte Tablet is born. Kelly Funk is born. Absalom is born. Victoria Cindry is born. Vito is born. }} Charlotte Smoothie is born. Scarlett is born. Lucky Roo is born. Chew is born. Hannyabal is born. Dalton is born. Pell is born. Charlotte Citron is born. Charlotte Cinnamon is born. Vander Decken IX is born. Zambai is born. Tilestone is born. Edward Weevil is born. }} Cabaji is born. Charlotte Saint-Marc is born. Carne is born. Sentomaru is born. Charlotte Basans is born. Sicilian is birn. }} Donquixote Doflamingo and Rosinante's mother dies. Pleasure Town was destroyed by pirates. Since then, the town made a rule of "Make everyone happy and be gentle to everyone". Gladius is born. X Drake is born. Pappag is born. Charlotte Melise is born. Shura is born. Peepley Lulu is born. Bobby Funk is born. Gotti is born. }} Blueno is born. Pedro is born. Charlotte Dacquoise is born. Chess is born. Bentham is born. Caribou is born. }} Scratchmen Apoo is born. Fukurou is born. Boa Hancock is born. Basil Hawkins is born. Makino is born. Daz Bonez is born. Charlotte Galette is born. Charlotte Poire is born. Gedatsu is born. }} Chinjao engages in a fight with Monkey D. Garp and ends up getting his pointy head blunted, preventing him from reaching his treasures and leading him to hold a grudge against Garp. After failing to challenge the Grand Line, resulting many of the crew members being killed or injured, Bacca returns to Swallow Island and sets fire to his hometown to find treasure buried on the island. Nico Robin is born. Buffalo is born. Hody Jones is born. Rob Lucci is born. Monet is born. Mounblutain is born. Kuromarimo is born. Boa Sandersonia is born. Babe is born. Charlotte Snack is born. Charlotte Bavarois is born. Dosun is born. Zeo is born. Daruma is born. Ikaros Much is born. Giovanni is born. }} Wapol is born. Shyarly is born. Mohji is born. Jango is born. Patty is born. Inazuma is born. Charlotte Prim is born. Charlotte Praline is born. Jesus Burgess is born. Coribou is born. Ohm is born. Koncelot is born. }} Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to embark on a Poneglyph expedition. Shanks joins the Roger Pirates. Heracles sets out to sea to expand his notions as a botanist. Penguin is born. Sai is born. Charlotte Kanten is born. Charlotte Kato is born. Kozuki Momonosuke is born. Boa Marigold is born. Fullbody is born. Zala is born. Charlotte Montb is born. Doc Q is born. Wanze is born. Wanda is born. Jack is born. }} Killer is born. Shachi is born. Kalifa is born. Wicca is born. Alvida is born. Cocoa is born. Gin is born. Byron is born. Charlotte Chiboust is born. Vasco Shot is born. Bellamy and Sarquiss are born. Shoujou is born. Pekoms is born. Satori and his brothers are born. }} Gol D. Roger is shown the Road Poneglyph residing on Zou. Twin sisters Lola and Chiffon are born to Charlotte Linlin. Immediately after their birth, Linlin casts their father Pound out of her kingdom. Cavendish is born. Trafalgar Law is born. Chocolat is born. Gem is born. Kozuki Hiyori is born. Paulie is born. }} After completing a journey that takes them all the way to Raftel at the end of the Grand Line, Gol D. Roger disbands his pirate crew, allowing them to return to peaceful lives of their choosing. Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, and that Roger will be executed within a week, Shiki goes on a rampage throughout Marineford before being brought down by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. He is sent to Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions. Shyarly predicts the coming of the great pirate era that comes a year later. Heracles and his friends arrive at Boin Archipelago, and study the plants there. Perona is born. Leo is born. Kaku is born. Manjaro is born. Charlotte Marble is born. Charlotte Myukuru is born. Pearl is born. Duval is born. Charlotte Mobile is born. Charlotte Maple is born. Masira is born. Wadatsumi is born. Genbo is born. Yeti Cool Brothers are born. Mansherry is born. }} Great Age of Pirates . The Flying Pirate, Shiki the Gold Lion, invades Marineford, but is defeated by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp and later imprisoned in Impel Down. Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. Buggy declines, and this is the last time the pair meets for the next 22 years until reuniting during the Marineford War. The legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. Heracles loses all of his friends due to the dangers of the island. Baby 5 is born. Jewelry Bonney is born. Bartolomeo is born. Vinsmoke Reiju is born. Drip is born. Mikita is born. Fukaboshi is born. Charlos is born. Charlotte Brownie is born. Wyper is born. Kamakiri is born. Braham is born. Blue Gilly is born. Sheepshead is born. }} Eustass Kid is born. Tashigi is born. Koala is born. Buchi is born. Sham is born. Sadi is born. Ryuboshi is born. Charlotte Joconde is born. }} 79,000,000 bounty. Jaguar D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him. Shiki escapes from Impel Down. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island. Portgas D. Ace is born as "Gol D. Ace". His mother, Portgas D. Rouge, dies shortly after his birth. Sabo is born. Nojiko is born. Kuina is born. Sugar is born. Bepo is born. Ideo is born. Helmeppo is born. Pascia is born. Koza is born. Charlotte Raisin is born. Raki is born. Kiwi is born. Nero is born. }} Vinsmoke Ichiji is born. Vinsmoke Niji is born. Sanji is born. Vinsmoke Yonji is born. Roronoa Zoro is born. Charlotte Panna is born. Conis is born. Mozu is born. }} Kozuki Oden and the Nine Red Sheaths try to open the borders of Wano Country, but both Oden and his wife Kozuki Toki are executed by Kurozumi Orochi and Kaido. Before her demise, Toki uses the powers of the Toki Toki no Mi to send her son with the Ame no Habakiri and their retainers to safety 20 years into the future. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi begin their feud. Charlotte Mascarpone is born. Charlotte Joscarpone is born. Sterry is born. Kyuin is born. Nami is born. Manboshi is born. Bell-mère, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyasi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. }} Monkey D. Luffy is born. Charlotte Yuen is born. Kaya is born. }} Koby is born. Camie is born Saldeath is born. Marguerite is born. Marianne is born. }} An unnamed king of an unnamed kingdom visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was an okama. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, and they were later exiled. Bellett, son of this unnamed king, became a pirate and would later blame Emporio Ivankov for this incident. Portgas D. Ace and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship, leave Dawn Island, and become pirates. Queen Otohime begins her campaign of gathering signatures from her fellow fish-men and merfolk in order to appease the World Government so that fish-men and humans can coexist together in peace. Tony Tony Chopper is born on Drum Island. He becomes an outcast of his herd because of his blue nose. As the original “Corazón”, Vergo passes on the name to Donquixote Rosinante. Matsuge is born. Shalria is born. Charlotte Nougat is born. }} Shirahoshi is born. Rebecca is born. Dellinger is born. Karoo, Ivan X, and Cowboy are born. Momoo is born. Charlotte Pudding is born. }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Celestial Dragons on the freed fish-men slaves into the mark of the sun and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. Under the orders of Donquixote Doflamingo, Vergo joins the Marines. The Nox Expedition party were begin chased by the government for searching for poneglyphs, thus they became the Nox Pirates. Foxy's boxing license was revoked as he was caught cheating with a weapon. Charlotte Flampe is born. Stomp and Kentauros are born. Carrot is born. }} Vergo enters G-5 base after personally requesting it. Chouchou is born. Charlotte Anglais is born. Bourbon Jr. and Hikoichi are born. }} Donquixote Rosinante and Trafalgar Law travel to Minion Island to steal the Ope Ope no Mi to save Law's life; but are discovered by the Donquixote family after accidentally giving an intelligence letter to Vergo, a member of Donflamingo's crew undercover as a Marine. Rosinate is killed by his brother and the island undergoes the Birdcage, which kills everyone except a boy that was a member of a local pirate crew. Doflamingo later recruits Sugar and Monet to his family. Sanji is expelled from the Vinsmoke Family at the age of 8 by his father Vinsmoke Judge, and he's allowed to leave the Germa Kingdom while they're invading a country in the East Blue. He boards a nearby cruise ship called the Orbit and works there as a trainee chef for the next 2 years. Trafalagar Law removes the Amber Lead in his liver with his “Room” ability. Wolf finds him in a cave and offers him a place to stay as long as he works. While wandering around Swallow Island, Bepo is bullied by two delinquents named Shachi and Penguin. Trafalgar Law witnesses the beating and Shachi and Penguin pick a fight with him. Law defeats them and Bepo joins up with him. Shachi gets attacked by a boar and Penguin injures his arm from a bomb, which also causes an explosion in a forest. Law and Bepo rescue them as Wolf gives them blood for a transfusion. Kawamatsu and Onimaru start to hide the weapons from grave robbers. Eventually, the kappa gets locked up in Udon after trying to procure food from the Flower Capital and eats rotten fish everyday for the next 13 years. Foxy eats the Noro Noro no Mi. Nora Gitsune is born. Charlotte Wafers is born. }} Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, arrives at Luffy's hometown and decides to stay there. Luffy accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. Higuma is eaten by a Sea King in an incident involving Luffy and Shanks. Shanks leaves Luffy's hometown after staying there for almost a year. Shortly after Shanks' departure, Luffy is taken by his grandfather Monkey D. Garp to train with Curly Dadan and meets his adopted brother Portgas D. Ace. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo based on their shared desire to become pirates. Disgusted by Porchemy’s failure, Bluejam shoots Porchemy. The Celestial Dragons come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionaries. Sabo is attacked by a World Noble and presumed dead. He is rescued by Dragon, but loses his memories and joins the revolutionaries. The pirate captain Mont Blanc Cricket arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for the truth about whether his ancestor was a liar so that he may be liberated from his family curse. His crew abandons him shortly afterwards. Chouchou's owner, Hocker, sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gecko Moria, along with Absalom and Perona. Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh for the last time after joining the Sun Pirates. The revolutionaries start to look for Nico Robin. The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Celestial Dragons. Fisher Tiger rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. Upon returning Koala to her home island, Fisher Tiger is ambushed by a group of Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. After barely escaping the island with a Marine ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion of the human blood on the ship. Angered by Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the humans who betrayed Tiger, only to be defeated and captured by Vice Admiral Borsalino. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. Charlotte Wiro is born. }} Ninjin is born. Piiman is born. Tamanegi is born. Charlotte De-Chat is born. Aisa is born. }} Minatomo sells the blueprints to Kaido’s mansion at a pawnshop. Sometime later, Ashura Doji stole the blueprints from Rakuda and ran over to Kuri with them. After hearing about Davy Jones, Foxy starts to amass a crew through Davy Back Fights. Despite Ashura Doji’s warning to wait, many of his friends head over to Onigashima to fight Kaido. They eventually got killed. Bacca and Borchano arrive to Swallow Island, setting people unconscious as they try to find the treasure, but Law and his family stopped them. The Marines arrested Bacca and Wolf gives Law the submarine, which was renamed the "Polar Tang" as he was making the jolly roger. Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin left Swallow Island and formed the Heart Pirates. Charlotte Normande is born. Chimney is born. }} Mocha is born. }} Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Enel in a coup d'État. A meeting is held at Mary Geoise with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. Hiriluk dies; upon his death, Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, who begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. Two fans of the book on Mont Blanc Noland, Masira and his brother Shoujou, show up at Jaya to help Mont Blanc Cricket in his efforts to settle things with his ancestor. Charlotte Anana is born. O-Tama is born. }} The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace, aged 17, leaves Luffy's hometown. Pedro and Zepo, who continued searching for poneglyphs, eventually set their sights on Big Mom's poneglyph. They infiltrate Whole Cake Island in an attempt to steal poneglyphs from the Big Mom Pirates and by coincidence, Pedro and Pekoms came face to face once again. Pedro and Zepo are defeated and forced to spin Big Mom's punishment wheel; Zepo subsequently lands on the "100 years" panel and Big Mom, using the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi, steals his remaining 30 years, killing him. She initially plans to take the remaining 70 from Pedro, though she agrees to Pekoms' pleas to reduce the punishment by a decade. Pedro then gouges out his own eye in an effort to further quell her anger, and impressed by this, she removes only 50 years from his lifespan. }} Koby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. In defiance of Dr. Vegapunk, Caesar Clown performs an experiment involving chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard. The experiment destroys the island's entire ecosystem and leaves many prisoners paralyzed. Amigasa village went into a famine. Smiley is born. }} Mocha and Sind were kidnapped and brought to Punk Hazard to be the first two subjects for the gigantification experiment. Cavendish appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. Ryokugyu starts his latest fast. Portgas D. Ace and his crew were captured by the villagers of Amigasa, who stole their food. The pirates freed themselves, but were able to stay in the village as guest for a few weeks. Tama takes a liking to Ace and decides to become an enchanting kunoichi. }} : Luffy and Usopp create Mr. Snowman and Snow Queen, but they get destroyed in their bickering. Feburary 19 : Igaram creates three Honohonouenchi dummies and tries to head over to Alabasta, but Miss All Sunday blows up his ship. The Straw Hats befriend Nefertari Vivi, defeat Wapol, recruit Tony Tony Chopper, meet Dorry and Brogy, and head to Alabasta. Dalton is appointed as ruler of the renamed Sakura Kingdom. When they dismantle Baroque Works and take down Crocodile, the government covers it up. Crocodile is arrested by Tashigi and Smoker in Alabasta, both of whom are promoted for their efforts. The drought ends and peace returns to the country. Princess Vivi returns after having disappeared a few years prior. Nico Robin joins the Straw Hats. Enel is defeated by the Straw Hats. Gan Fall returns as God of Skypiea. The war between the Skypieans and Shandia ends. Foxy's Davy Back Fight winning streak, after 920 victories, is broken. CP9 leader Spandam accidentally summons a Buster Call to Enies Lobby, annihilating the island of justice. The destruction is blamed on the Straw Hats, all of whom are assigned bounties. Shu uses his Sabi Sabi no Mi powers to rust Yubashiri. March 25 : The Thousand Sunny is manufactured. Franky joins the Straw Hats. A small time Mafia thug known as Duval is hunted down by bounty hunters as a result of his striking resemblance to Sanji's new bounty poster. Marines from the Marine HQ are also deployed after him at the behest of Vinsmoke Judge. Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. Despite Marine efforts, the two meet with each other. Two days prior to their meeting, "Fire Fist" Ace was defeated by Blackbeard. He is handed in to the Marines, who set a date for his execution. The World Government summons the Shichibukai to rally together with the Marines for a war against Whitebeard. Blackbeard is appointed to the position of Shichibukai for his role in bringing in Ace. Revolutionaries conquer Centaurea. Shusui is given to Roronoa Zoro by Ryuma. Over a thousand shadows abducted by Shichibukai Gecko Moria are returned to their original owners. Most suspect Moria was defeated; however, Moria retains Shichibukai status and no reports are released on any such defeat. Brook joins the Straw Hats. At the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy punches a World Noble in the face, and Bartholomew Kuma sends each member of the Straw Hat Pirates flying to a separate island. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, breaks into Impel Down, from which Buggy happens to be trying to escape. 241 prisoners successfully escape the prison, marking the first mass breakout in its history. Meanwhile Blackbeard invades Impel Down to liberate and recruit the former chief jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu, and several convicts from the apocryphal Level 6: Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, and Avalo Pizarro. The Manticore from Impel Down escapes the prison and is caught by the Big Mom Pirates, in which Charlotte Mont-d'Or seals it in a book. The Battle of Marineford takes place. Both Luffy's and Ace's heritages' are revealed to the public. Portgas D. Ace dies when Admiral Akainu's magma fist goes through his chest. Edward Newgate dies standing up at Marineford. Marshall D. Teach somehow steals and assimilates Whitebeard's Devil Fruit power, making him the only human known to wield the power of two Devil Fruits. The battle is brought to an end with the arrival of Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates. Other pirates start to invade Whitebeard’s territory after hearing of his death. Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku resign from the Marines. Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, Trafalgar Law, and the Heart Pirates are the first males ever permitted to set foot on Amazon Lily, an island that is usually off-limits to men. Luffy, Jinbe, and Silvers Rayleigh return to Marineford. They sailed around the island once, Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times and gave a silent prayer, and they left once again on the Kuja Pirates' ship. The original childhood lab of Dr. Vegapunk on Karakuri Island explodes after Franky presses a self-destruct button in the lab. This event becomes known to the world as the "Nightmare of Baldimore". Soon after that, Franky causes another incident, which would become known as The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore. Monkey D. Luffy decides to disband the Straw Hat Pirates for two years in order to allow the crew to train and become stronger. Buggy is invited into the Shichibukai and accepts. Sabo regains his memory of Luffy and Ace before he decides to find the Mera Mera no Mi. January 8: General Franky is manufactured. }} 440,000,000 for unknown reasons. After sending the disembodied (but living) hearts of 100 pirates to Marineford, he is appointed to a Shichibukai position. X Drake allies with the Beast Pirates and aides in the destruction of Amigasa Village. Capone Bege starts planning the assassination of Big Mom. Capone Pez is born. }} Kin'emon, Kiku, Raizo, Kanjuro, and Kozuki Momonosuke arrive in the Wano Country of this year from 20 years ago, having been sent forward through time by the powers of the Toki Toki no Mi. While Kiku stays at Wano, the rest left to recruit allies. Kozuki Momonosuke eats Vegapunk’s man-made Devil Fruit. The Fake Straw Hat Crew recruit famous pirates but are unmasked by Sentomaru, who has been promoted into the Marines. The real Straw Hat Pirates reunite at Sabaody Archipelago and word gets out that they're back in action. Upon pursuit by marines, they escape with their coated ship into the sea. With help from various groups of people, the Straw Hats set off for Fish-Man Island. As punishment for helping the Straw Hats, Bartholomew Kuma was enslaved by the Celestial Dragons some point later. Madam Shyarly of the Mermaid Cafe predicts the destruction of Fish-Man Island at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy. Meanwhile, Hody Jones, captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates, and Vander Decken IX, captain of the Flying Pirates, form an alliance and initiate a rebellion against the Ryugu Kingdom. Princess Shirahoshi manifests her ability to summon Sea Kings in order to stop Noah from falling onto Fish-Man Island. She is revealed to be the ancient weapon, Poseidon. Jinbe donates blood to Luffy in the very first human-fish-man blood transfusion since it was outlawed. Jinbe promises to join the Straw Hats once he finished taking care of his duties. Neptune frees the human pirates; makes the Fish-Man subordinates work under him; and arrests Hody, officers of the New Fish-Man Pirates, and Vander Decken. Some of the human pirates were later captured by G-5. The Straw Hat Pirates are targeted by Big Mom after Luffy challenges her and declares himself as the future protector of Fish-Man Island. Luffy gives Tamago and Pekoms the treasure that Caribou stole, including the Tamate Box with an explosive inside of it. The Straw Hats enter the New World. The Straw Hats form an alliance with the Heart Pirates in order to dethrone Kaido. Smiley eats the candy, causing a poisonous gas that can petrify people to spread across Punk Hazard. The group defeats and kidnaps Caesar Clown at Punk Hazard before continuing to Dressrosa in order to take down Donquixote Doflamingo. Vergo dies. Monet dies. G-5 take the children from Punk Hazard to see Vegapunk. An alliance between the Kid, On Air and Hawkins Pirates to depose the Yonko Shanks is formed. Jinbe places Caribou in a G-5 Marine base. The Caribou Pirates tried to rescue him, but got captured as he sails free. Caribou ends up on one of Kaido’s favorite islands. The Caribou Pirates meet up on the island with a Marine ship. They defeat Scotch and destroyed the factory, but Caribou is taken by X Drake and is later taken prisoner in Wano. Zou is invaded by Jack and his division of the Beasts Pirates, who cause mass devastation while hunting the ninja, Raizo. Kuzan becomes an affiliate of the Blackbeard Pirates. All toys on the island of Dressrosa return to their original forms after Sugar loses consciousness. Sabo, the second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army, consumes the Mera Mera no Mi, which previously belonged to his late brother, Portgas D. Ace. Donquixote Doflamingo is defeated, his crew is arrested, and reign over Dressrosa is returned to the Riku Family. Doflamingo's fall sends many nations that depended on him into chaos, allowing the Revolutionaries to increase their victories. Seven crews pledge their allegiance to the Straw Hat Pirates, forming the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, which consists of over 5000 members. Due to the events from their reunion at Sabaody Archipelago until Dressrosa, all of the Straw Hats receive new bounties, with updated pictures on their posters, and Sanji's status is changed to "Wanted Only Alive". After confronting Kaido, the On Air Pirates and Hawkins Pirates become subordinates of the Beasts Pirates while Kid remains prisoner. Jack attacks Doflamingo's escort. He sinks two of the ships, but is ultimately defeated. He survives, and the newspapers falsely report him as dead. The Blackbeard Pirates attack the Revolutionaries' island base of Baltigo, resulting in the base being completely destroyed in which the new base is located in Momoiro Island. Brook of the Straw Hat Pirates creates copies of Charlotte Linlin's Road Poneglyph after infiltrating her storeroom, making the Straw Hats one of the few factions in the world to have possession of one at the time. The Tamate Box explodes, causing Whole Cake Chateau to fall. Pedro blows himself up with dynamite to have the Straw Hats move forward. Morgans reports the details of the Sanji Retrieval Team's successful raid against the Yonko Charlotte Linlin to the entire world. Morgans also reveals to the world of Sanji's heritage, the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, and the addition of the former Shichibukai Jinbe to the Straw Hat Pirates. Following this news, Germa Kingdom is officially expelled from the Government for their attempted alliance. It is also reported that Luffy is considered by certain parts of the world to be a fifth Emperor. Absalom arrives on Pirate Island and is killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. The Suke Suke no Mi gets eaten by Shiryu. Shimotsuki Yasuie gets executed. This year’s Levely ends. The Roronoa Zoro makes a deal to replace Shusui with Enma. Charlotte Linlin and Kaido decide to form a temporary alliance with their pirate crews. At some point, Koby gets promoted to Rear-Admiral. The Marines start to attack the former Shichibukai since the system has been abolished. }} Tenreki Trivia *Using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the sixteenth century with the Kaienreki reference. References Site Navigation ru:Хронология fr:Calendrier de One Piece pt-br:Linha do Tempo id:Garis Waktu Dunia pl:Linia czasu Category:History Category:Lists